Tiny Tim in Trouble
by hwetty222
Summary: This is a story with a thirteen year old Tim and sixteen year old Tony that are Gibbs sons. This story will contain the parental spanking of minors. WARNING: SPANKING
1. Not So Crafty

A/N This story just had to be written! Enjoy!

**WARNING: **This story contains the **SPANKING **of a minor. Read at your own discretion.

^^^NCIS^^^

"How was school Tim?" his father asked nonchalantly as they were eating dinner. It was Tony's turn to cook and as usual he made homemade pizza.

"It was fine." Tim said. "Mrs. Adams said that I had the best grade in math class!" the thirteen year old finished enthusiastically. Tony snorted. Tim always had the best grade in the class. It was a sore subject with the older brother as he was smart, but did not like to apply himself. At sixteen his dad was always reminding him that grades were especially important and somehow the comparison to Tim always came up.

Gibbs gave Tony a stern look before addressing Tim.

"How's art going?" The older man asked looking at Tim.

Tim looked up at his father at that. He did not know how he could possibly know about what had transpired in art, but he had never asked about that class specifically. He decided to go on the assumption that Gibbs did not know anything.

"Fine" Time said somewhat reluctantly.

"Did you turn in your project? I knew you were struggling with it." Gibbs dug further.

This was not a good sign for Tim. It was a question that required a direct answer and he hated lying to his dad. Mainly for the fact that he never got away with. It was a combination of Tim being a terrible liar and his dad being a trained investigator.

"Yeah, it was due last week and I had a hard time with it but I think it turned out okay. " Tim said as he looked at the plate in front of him.

"Go get me the letter Tim" Gibbs said. Any remaining hope Tim had that his dad was ignorant of what happened shattered at the command. He pushed himself away from the table before dragging his feet towards the front door where he kept his backpack hung up on a hook. He reached into his bag and pulled out the note his art teacher had sent home with him. He reluctantly walked it back to the table but kept it clutched to his chest.

"Can I just say that art is stupid and that I am not going to need in my career? Who cares if I know how to make a clay pot? I can just buy one." Tim told his dad, hoping to alleviate the storm he knew was coming.

"Give me the note Timothy" Gibbs demanded as he held out his hand waiting. Tim did so, not wanting to delay the inevitable. He was toast either way.

Gibbs grabbed the envelope that was already opened and scanned the handwritten letter. He already got a call from Tim's teacher so he knew what it contained so Gibbs only had to skim it. What caught his attention was the signature at the bottom of the page.

"What's this?" Gibbs asked Tim, pointing at to the bottom of the page and turning the paper so Tim could see what he was pointing at.

Tim just stood in front of his dad and shuffled his feet. He did not want to look up and see the anger in his father's eyes.

"Timothy?" Gibbs asked once more with anger. His patience was wearing thin. Tony on the other hand was watching on with fascination. It was not often that his younger brother was the one in trouble and he was reveling in it.

"I'm waiting for an explanation Timothy." Gibbs said once more. Tim made the mistake of looking up at his father and saw the disappointment and anger there. Not wanting to acknowledge the guilt he was feeling by admitting what he did, he turned to anger.

"Art's stupid!" Tim said with a miniscule stamp of his foot. Anyone else would have missed it but because of his trained eyes Gibbs caught it easily.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow before addressing the behavior. "How old are you Tim?" Gibbs asked. Tim looked at his dad because of the change in direction of the conversation.

"Thirteen" Tim said hesitantly not sure why his dad asked that.

"Then you are old enough not to stamp your foot or to yell at me when you are angry." Gibbs said firmly.

"It's true though." Tim said not conceding his point.

Gibbs sighed heavily. He knew that Tim rarely struggled in his classes, but art was one of them. Gibbs himself did not see the point of mandatory art classes, but was not going let Tim slip in the class just because he did not like it. It was one thing for Tim to try his best and fail, but his art teacher had said Tim had not even turned in the last assignment. Normally she would not have called with one missed assignment but this was Tim, who never turned anything in late.

"I know that you don't like the class Tim but you do not get to pick and choose what assignments you want to do" Gibbs said sympathetically.

"It's not fair. What good is it going to do?" Tim cried out.

The shouting was starting to wear on Gibbs. "Tony doesn't get to just not do his math homework because he doesn't feel like it" Gibbs explained.

"Well it's not like he has other classes that take up his time. He doesn't do anything anyways." Tim muttered as he crossed his arms in a pout.

"Hey!" Tony shouted at the insult.

"Timothy." Gibbs warned sternly.

"Well it's true." Tim said.

Deciding to let Tim's rudeness go for now, Gibbs changed the subject back to main topic at hand.

"Answer my question please" Gibbs told Tim. Though it was said politely in was definitely a command.

Not seeing any other option than to answer his dad's question, he did so.

"I signed your name" Tim declared without remorse.

"You forged my signature?" Gibbs asked. He knew his son had done it when he saw it but Gibbs expected some kind of remorse from his boy.

"I told you that art is stupid." Tim continued with his early mantra.

"Stupid or not Tim that does not excuse the fact that you lied to me and forged my signature!" This time Gibbs could feel his voice rising.

"Well I don't care!" Tim shouted before outright stamping his foot.

Having had more than enough from his youngest son Gibbs stood up from his chair and grabbed Tim's upper arm and pulled him to the corner. Once Tim realized what was going on he tried to pull out of his father's hold. Gibbs grabbed Tim's other arm before holding him at arm's length and speaking to him firmly.

"If you are going to act like a five year old Tim, then I will treat you as one. Thirteen year olds don't stamp their foot when they are angry. So now you get a timeout and hopefully that will help you to remember that." Gibbs said before he turned the boy to face the corner. He waited a few moments before heading into the kitchen to grab the timer. He set it to thirteen and then handed it to Tim.

"If I am acting like a five year old, I should only get five minutes" Tim said as he turned to face his father.

"Nope. Thirteen it is" Is all Gibbs said about it.

Knowing he would not change his dad's mind, Tim turned back to the corner. Tears of frustration and embarrassment were streaming down his cheeks. He had come home so eager to talk with his dad about his day, and this is not at all how he imagined the night would go. And to top it off, he got a little kids punishment in front of his older brother. He idolized his older brother and tried so hard to be mature enough for Tony to let him do things with him. Getting a timeout definitely would not be putting him on Tony's good graces.

"Tony, time to clean up please" Gibbs requested of Tony, not a trace of the frustration he felt towards Tim evident in his voice.

"Sure thing" Tony answered easily. He would normally protest because it was Tim's day for KP, but he realized his dad was on a short fuse and was not about to push his buttons.

"I'm not done yet Dad!" Tim said as he turned around.

"Tim, all you had left was your salad that you were barely picking at. You aren't getting dessert tonight, so I doubt you were going to eat it." Gibbs told Tim as he was stacking plates at the table. Tony stood there not sure what to do until his father handed him the plates. He then quickly went to the kitchen, not wanting to get caught up in the fight that was sure to happen.

"Why don't I get any dessert?" Tim asked clearly upset by that declaration. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and Tim had the decency to blush. "It's not fair." He muttered. Gibbs did not acknowledge the comment.

"Tim, the next time you turn around the timer starts back at thirteen minutes. You know the rules." Gibbs told him.

And Tim did know the rules of corner time and he definitely did not want to have to start back again. That did not stop him from becoming angry at the reminder. Tim could hear the tick of the timer he held in his hand and it seemed to mock him. Every ticking sound was growing on his nerves to the point where he threw it on the floor. The cheap plastic it was made of shattered and the sound drew Gibbs from the kitchen where he was helping Tony with clean up. Gibbs huffed out angrily before once again grabbing Tim's arm and pulling him to the table. Gibbs sat on the dining room table and pulled Tim over his lap.

By now tears were freely flowing down Tim's face. It had been a long time since he was in this position and he hated the fact that he had pushed his father this far. It was embarrassing to Tim who thought that thirteen was much too old for a spanking.

Knowing that Tim knew the reason he was getting this punishment, he did not give any preamble and laid the first swat to the middle of the teens butt. He gave Tim thirteen swats before tipping him up and standing the boy between his knees. The spanking was not especially hard as it was meant more as a warning that Tim had better change his behavior. It was hard enough though to leave Tim crying pretty hard.

"That spanking was for your behavior at the table and in the corner. If I don't see a change right now, you can expect more of where that came from. Is that understood?" Gibbs asked firmly.

Tim nodded. "I want a verbal answer Tim." Gibbs demanded.

"Yes sir, I understand." Tim said as he rubbed his stinging backside.

"Okay then. Here's what's going to happen. You have thirteen minutes in the corner and then you are going to spend the rest of the night in your room. Bedtime is 8:30 tonight." Gibbs informed Tim.

Tim wanted to protest the early bedtime as it was a full hour before he normally had to be in bed, but his freshly spanked bottom reminded him that arguing would get him nowhere. Instead he allowed his father to lead him to the corner. Once there Gibbs bent down to eye level.

"I am disappointed Tim that you are behaving this way after you got caught. We haven't even gotten to your punishment for forging me signature yet and already I have already had to reprimand you." And with that Gibbs left the crying boy in the corner.

^^^NCIS^^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks guys for the reviews! Here is part two! I hope you like it!

^^^NCIS^^^

Tim hated the corner. He absolutely HATED it. For the first several minutes he grumbled to himself and kicked the wall until his dad warned him that he was very close to his time starting over. After four minutes of staring at the two blank walls Tim started to really think back on what he had done. Another two minutes later he was sobbing out his grief.

Tim knew the minute he did not give his dad the letter that he would be in trouble. Scratch that, he knew the minute he did not turn in his assignment that he would be in trouble. He and his dad had had the same conversation about how art was stupid and that just because he did not like it did not mean Tim got to skip out on it many times this last semester. It was not like Tim was not trying though because he was. No matter how much effort he put into it the bowl he was supposed to be making it still turned out more like a lopsided plate.

Tim's perfectionist side would not allow him to turn in anything less than flawless though. He had turned in a self-portrait two weeks prior and only earned a B, which left him devastated. He had taken the piece home to work on it but no matter how much effort he put into it, it turned out poorly in his belief.

No matter his opinions on art class though, Tim knew better than to hide the note from his father. And he knew damn well better than to forge his signature. Tim blushed deeply at how he had acted towards Gibbs once he was found out. It was like he was watching an instant replay in his mind of how he yelled at his father and then stamped his foot like a toddler. If he was being honest with himself, Tim knew he deserved the spanking his father had given him. He could feel his face burning as he remembered how in his tantrum he threw the timer.

Tears were pooling down the young teens face when Gibbs came over once his clock read thirteen minutes had passed. He had taken the time to cool off himself as he ate dessert with Tony in the kitchen. There was no need to rub salt in Tim's wounds by eating it at the dining room table. He had sent Tony off a few minutes ago to finish his homework before heading to the dining room to get Tim.

Gibbs sat once again at the table before calling for Tim.

"Tim" Gibbs called softly. He was taken aback at how miserable Tim looked. Tears were flowing down Tim's red face and he wore a very guilty look on his face. "Come here" he ushered as he held out his arms welcomingly. Lecturing could wait until Tim calmed down.

Tim practically ran to his father's arms and fell into them. Part of the reason he was so upset was because of the way his dad just shoved him to the corner after the spanking. Tim flourished in physical comfort and reassurances.

Tim buried his face in his dad's shoulder and wrapped his small arms around the older man's neck. Gibbs lifted Tim onto his lap.

"Tim, hush" Gibbs soothed softly "You're working yourself into a right state aren't you?" Gibbs asked calmly. He could feel Tim nod into his shoulder. Gibbs did not say anything but ran a hand up and down the boy's back in a soothing manner.

After ten minutes Tim's sobbing turned into intermittent hiccups and small tears. Gibbs took that as his sign to talk.

"Why such a strong reaction to such a light spanking Timmy?" Gibbs asked with concern.

Tim turned his neck so his face so it was no longer buried in his dad's shoulder but resting sideways so he could talk clearly. Tim reached out with one hand and pulled his father's chain necklace from under his shirt. Tim and Tony had made the ugly pendant that hung from the chain years ago for a father's day present and Gibbs wore it every day since. He had swapped out the ribbon for a chain so that he wouldn't lose it. The charm was supposed to be a clay heart but was rather lopsided. It had both Tim and Tony's initials on it and Gibbs said he wore it as a necklace so they would always be close to his heart.

"That hurt" Tim whimpered as he continued to play with the pendant.

"It was meant to Tim. You were being very naughty and you deserved every swat." Gibbs explained. He felt Tim tense up at that and he questioned the boy. "Am I wrong?"

Tim snuggled closer into Gibbs lap as he spoke. "No sir. I know I deserved it. I really am sorry" Tim said as he looked his father in the eyes to portray his sincerity.

"I know you are Tim. As far as I am concerned you are forgiven for that behavior. Right now you need to head upstairs and take a shower. I will be up before bedtime to talk to you." Gibbs told his son. He loved cuddling with his son just as much as Tim did, but it was time to be a stern parent now, and Tim's early bedtime was approaching and Gibbs wanted to get the punishment over with.

"Yes sir" Tim said with a heavy sigh as he crawled off Gibbs lap. He tried to give him sad puppy dog eyes in the hopes he might alleviate his punishment but the only thing that earned him was a light slap to his already sore bottom in encouragement to get moving.

"Go on Tim, I will be up shortly" His dad told him. Not wanting anymore swats, Tim quickly made his way upstairs.

^^^NCIS^^^

Tim used the hour and a half he had before his father was going to come talk to him to finish his homework. Once he was done he set it on the end of his desk where his father would come and check for completion. He then took a long shower and changed into his pajamas. With a half an hour left before his new bedtime Tim laid on his stomach and read a book.

Fifteen minutes late Tim head the familiar steps of his father ascending the stairs. He felt his stomach tangle as he realized he should have used the time to come up with and explanation instead of trying to clear his mind. As he heard the steps he realized he had no idea what he was going to say.

Tim's door was open and he could see his dad approaching but he feigned reading. Gibbs knocked once on the door before entering.

"Sit up Tim" Gibbs said neutrally. Tim did as he was told and closed his book before sitting on the edge of the bed nervously. Gibbs did not say anything as he grabbed Tim's desk chair and placed it in front of the anxious teen.

"We need to talk about what happened Tim" Gibbs started ominously.

Tim who knew this was coming nodded.

"Why didn't you turn in your assignment Tim?" Gibbs asked sternly. Tim shrugged. "Shrugging is not an answer" Gibbs reminded him firmly.

"It was really bad. Dad, I really tried! I just suck at art." Tim said sadly.

"That doesn't matter Tim. I want to hear your side of the story from the moment you decided not to turn it in." Gibbs said. He really was not going to punish Tim for his decision not to turn the assignment in but he wanted the whole story.

"We were working on making clay pots for the last two weeks and I tried like four different styles and they all turned out like crap." Tim said before his father cut him off.

"Let me stop you right there Timothy. I don't want any more of that type of language, is that understood?" Gibbs asked. Tim nodded before continuing with his story.

"So my pieces weren't turning out very well and then the next thing I knew, it was due the next day. And…I just panicked I guess. We were supposed to set it on one of the shelves so he could put it in the kiln for us…I didn't want to turn it in because it looked so bad." By the end of the story Tim was looking down at his lap.

"What happened next Tim?" Gibbs asked. Tim shrugged and Gibbs sighed heavily. He then placed a finger under Tim's chin and lifted it so his son would look him in the eye.

"Timmy?" he asked again.

Unable to look anywhere except at his father, Tim continued.

"Mr. Taft figured it out two days later and asked it about it." Tim paused for a moment before continuing. Gibbs still had ahold of his chin but Tim looked anywhere except for his face. "I told him he must have missed it because I set it there…he found it the next day and then questioned me about it and I told him the truth. That's when he gave me the note." Tim finished with a look at his father.

"You lied to your teacher." Gibbs said quietly. The disappointment in his voice was Tim's undoing. A fat tear rolled down his face as he gave a small nod.

"Then you hid the note from me and forged my signature hoping I wouldn't find out." The disappointment was still there. "What you didn't count on was him giving me a call, hmm?" Gibbs said more than asked as he searched his son's face to gauge his reaction.

"Y-yes sir," Tim stuttered out.

Gibbs let out a breath before he spoke to Tim. "Had you come to me and told me what happened from the beginning Tim all you would have gotten was a lecture and maybe restriction. You have made things a lot worse on yourself young man. You do not forge my signature and you definitely do not get to lie to me." Gibbs said sternly.

"I know" he whispered.

"We're going to make sure of that." The man said as he stood up and patted Tim's leg in an indication he should do the same.

Gibbs replaced the chair to its original place at the desk before grabbing the wooden hairbrush from the dresser where he had set it when he walked in. He turned around and saw Tim was still sitting on his bed. He could see that Tim had connected the dots and was staring at him nervously.

"Tim, stand up." Gibbs said sternly.

"Daddy, no!" Tim shouted out. Once Tony had told Tim that only babies called their dad's that, Tim had stopped using the endearment. He only whipped it out when he was hurting or about to be punished. Not that it ever stopped the punishment anyways.

"You already gave me a spanking!" Tim cried out.

Gibbs walked slowly to Tim before lifting his chin once more.

"Why did I give you that spanking Timothy?" His father asked him quietly but firmly.

"Because I threw the timer and I was rude." Tim sad sadly knowing there was no way he could prevent this.

"What's this one for?" Gibbs continued to question.

"Because I forged your signature and then lied to you." Tim whispered. His father nodded his head in approval before ordering Tim to stand once more and this time he followed to order.

Gibbs took a seat where Tim just sat before he pulled Tim over his lap. As they had discussed everything Tim had done wrong Gibbs skipped his normal lecturing. Once he had Tim in position he pulled down his PJs and underwear. Tim groaned before clutching his father's leg pants. Gibbs noticed that there was no indication of his earlier spanking, but the man knew Tim was probably still a little tender.

Gibbs used his hand and gave Tim thirteen swats until Tim's butt was a bright pink. Tim was letting out little grunts of pain with each smack. Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tim before hoisting him higher up on his lap to secure him. He then grabbed the hairbrush and told his son that there would be thirteen more. After six swats Tim was bawling and after two more he threw a hand back to protect himself. Gibbs easily took the hand and gently pinned it to his back.

It took Tim a few minutes to realize it was over. Gibbs left him in the same position and rubbed circles on his back until Tim started to calm down. Once he noticed that was not happening Gibbs easily scooped Tim up and cradled him in his arms as he would a small child. Tim turned so his head was nuzzled in his neck. Gibbs used his thumb to gently brush away the tears that were falling more slowly down his son's cheek.

"Timmy, don't make me do that again." Gibbs said softly once had stopped crying. He felt Tim nod.

"Ready to get up now?" Gibbs asked once fifteen minutes had passed since the last smack. Tim shook his head a muttered something incoherently.

"Wasn't really a question" Gibber murmured gently as he lifted Tim up easily and held him as he pulled back the covers before setting him down softly. Tim quickly rolled onto his stomach.

Gibbs pulled the covers tightly around his son as he tucked him in.

"I'm sorry daddy" Tim said bashfully as he looked at his father. Gibbs ran a hand through his son's soft hair before speaking.

"I know you are buddy and all is forgiven okay?" Gibbs said as he searched his son's face for understanding. Often times Tim would continue to harbor guilt even after his punishment. This time though he could see his son had forgiven himself.

"Tomorrow I will drive you and Tony to school. You and I are going to have a chat with Mr. Taft." He told Tim as he continued to massage Tim's back. Again Tim nodded. He did not like it but he knew it was coming.

"Okay then, sleep well" Gibbs said as he gave Tim a paternal kiss on the head before standing up. He was prevented from walking away though as Tim quickly shot out a hand and gripped his shirt in a vice like hold.

"Stay with me?" Tim begged sheepishly. Gibbs kicked himself inwardly for even thinking of leaving before Tim fell asleep. Tony was usually the one in this position and would kick Gibbs out before allowing the embarrassment of being tucked in. Tim on the other hand loved the reassurances. Gibbs quickly sat down and rubbed a hand on his back until he heard Tim's breathing even out.

He stood up and checked Tim's homework before turning off the light and heading out to check on Tony.

^^^NCIS^^^

**A/N **One more chapter to go and then I will have my first complete story! Whoo-hoo! Also, this is my least favorite of all my writings, it was just really hard to write for some reason. I just never know if I have the right balance of punishment and comfort. So if you would like to see more explanation of one side, let me know! Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **I realize that I should probably be responding to everyone's reviews personally, but I honestly just don't have the time. Please realize though that I cherish everyone who does take their own precious time to write comments for me as it really keeps me motivated to keep writing. Thank you all again and I hope you like this chapter, it was fun to write.

^^^NCIS^^^

Tim woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm and rolled over to realize that it was not a smart move. The pulsing throbbing pain from last night was now to a dull ache but he knew he would be squirming in his seat today. Tim quickly got dressed and stepped out of his room to see his father in Tony's room at the end of the hallway.

"Tony, get up!" Gibbs yelled in his marine voice. "Just because I am driving today doesn't mean you get to sleep in" he told his oldest son.

"C'mon Dad, just five more minutes" Tim heard Tony mumble sleepily. Tim shook his head at the morning routine before descending the stairs.

"If you are not down in five minutes Tony you are not going to like the consequences when I come up back up!" Gibbs yelled from the top of the stairs. It was amazing how different the early mornings were when Tony had to go to school versus the early mornings when he had to be up for an away football game. Tony was old enough to get up on his own but he had gotten one too many phone calls because Tony had missed the bus so he took it upon himself to get him up in the morning.

"Sleep well Tim?" Gibbs asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah." Is all Tim said as he continued to eat his Cheerios." No one in the house was much of a talker in the morning so Gibbs just let Tim eat. Five minutes later with no sign of Tony, Gibbs walked to the base of the stairs.

"TONY!" Gibbs shouted. "Don't make me come up there!" And a moment later Tony appeared at the top of the steps dressed and with messy hair.

"Lay up Dad. I am coming. Jeez." Tony grunted impatiently.

"Brush your hair and come eat breakfast." Gibbs ordered. "And Anthony, your attitude better be gone by the time you come down here." He cautioned.

Tony nodded before heading off to the bathroom. He was going to have to be on better graces with his father if he expected to be able to go to the party tonight.

A few minutes later Tony came down and saw that his father had already prepared his toast the way he liked it.

"Eat quick, we're running behind." His dad said from behind the paper he was reading. "Put your dishes away if you're done Tim and go brush your teeth." Gibbs demanded. Tim did as he was told and walked up the stairs.

Tony picked at his toast as he tried to come up with the best way to get permission to go to the party that he knew his father would not approve of.

"What is it Tony?" Gibbs asked without putting down the paper.

"There's this party tonight that I really want to go to. Everyone's going to be there." Tony said slowly. He heard Gibbs sigh and took that as a bad sign. "Before you say no you should know that I did really well in class this last week. And I didn't argue with you once about chores or anything else!" Tony rushed as if that would make his dad agree. Gibbs lowered the corner of his paper before addressing his son.

"Whose house is it at and will their parent's be there?" Gibbs inquired.

Tony continued to pick at his toast before talking slowly. "It's at Brent's house." Tony said confidently knowing that would not be the part his father would be concerned about. "And his parents won't be there" he rushed the words under his breath as if his dad's eagle ears would not catch it.

"No." Is all Gibbs said before resuming to read the paper again.

"Come on Dad, it's just a couple of people getting together. I am not going to do anything stupid" Tony pleaded.

"You just said that everyone is going to be there. So what is it, just a couple of friends or everyone?" Gibbs asked as he set down the paper completely.

Tony sighed angrily. "Both. Everyone who matters is going to be there, but it won't be that many people. I'm sixteen Dad, you can't prevent me from going!" Tony practically yelled.

"Keep up the attitude Anthony and you won't be going anywhere, much less to a party." Gibbs warned his son. "Yeah, you are sixteen years old which is exactly why I don't want you going to an unsupervised party Tony. I know what happens at teen parties." Gibbs finished.

Tony was mad that his dad would not give him permission but he knew that continuing to argue would lead to him yelling and then having to spend the weekend in his room. It was better to drop the conversation now while he was not in too much hot water and continue it later when he was calmer.

"If you aren't going to eat that then put the dishes away and go brush your teeth. We are leaving in ten minutes." His dad commanded. Not hungry anymore did as he was told.

Tony was walking up the stairs and Tim was coming down and rammed his shoulder into Tim's as they crossed paths.

"Hey!" Tim yelled out angrily. He hadn't don't anything to his brother to warrant that.

"Watch where you're going pipsqueak" Tony said as he continued walking up the stairs. He knew he probably should not be taking his anger out on his little brother but he could not help himself.

Tim rubbed at his shoulder as it really had hurt as he continued down the stairs.

"Tim, you still need to make your lunch." Gibbs called from the table. Usually Tim would make it the night before but because of the events of last night he forgot about it completely. He went to the kitchen to make it and Gibbs came in to wash the breakfast dishes. Mornings were usually hectic for the boys so Gibbs would wash them. The dishes from supper were Tim and Tony's responsibility and they would switch off days of doing them.

"Are we still going to the museum tomorrow?" Tim asked hesitantly. His father had not said anything about being grounded but he was reluctant about asking in the event he decided to add on to his punishment.

"Of course Tim. It is my weekend off from on call and I promised you we would go." Gibbs reassured. Tim let out a sigh of relief.

Once his lunch was packed Tim brought it to his backpack and started to put his shoes on.

"Tony! We are leaving in two minutes! Get your butt down here!" Gibbs yelled up the stairs. As he yelled the last word Tony appeared at the top of the stairs with his hair slicked back in its usual style. Tony hopped down the stairs apparently full of energy. Gibbs knew that Tony was trying to play the good child so he might win favor to go the party. It was not going to work but Gibbs was not going to say anything. He rather liked having a cooperative Tony.

Gibbs got his own shoes and coat on while his boys scrambled to get ready. Once they were ready and headed out the door Gibbs stayed to lock the house while Tony and Tim got in the car. When he arrived to the car he was met with Tony and Tim arguing.

"You always get the front seat, that's not fair!" Tim yelled.

"One of the perks of being older" Tony said smugly.

"Tim, back seat." Gibbs ordered as he walked around to the driver's door.

"Nooo" Tim whined.

Gibbs place both hands on the rooof of the car before leveling Tim with a glare. His patience was already thin this morning as they were running late and he had a meeting with the director later that morning.

"You know the rules Tim, you are not tall or heavy enough to sit in the front. Now get in." He ordered firmly.

"But I'm thirteen!" Tim said and crossed his arms in a pout.

"I know exactly how old you are Tim and that does not change my mind. Now get in of your own recognizance or I will help you." The older man threatened. Not wanting any "help" from his father, Tim grumbled angrily to himself but got in the backseat.

"Sorry short stuff" Tony teased as he buckled up and grinned at Tim.

Tim who was in no mood for his older brother's normal teasing kicked the back of his seat.

"Hey!" Tony shouted, all teasing aside.

"Knock it off, both of you!" Gibbs yelled. They weren't even out of the driveway and the sibling rivalry had started.

As they drove off Tim's anger started to boil. His dad was always taking Tony's side, or so he thought. On the few occasions where Tony was allowed to drive Tim around Tony always let him sit in the front seat and nothing had happened. He wanted to bring this up to his father but he knew the only thing that would bring would be punishment. Tony would get his driving privileges revoked for being so careless and Tim would be in trouble for pushing his older brother and going against the well-known rule.

And to top it off Tim got scolded for kicking his brother's seat, but where was Dad when Tony practically shoved him? Apparently Tim was expected to be the golden child but Tony was allowed to get away with murder.

The frustration he felt towards his dad escalated and he kicked Tony's seat again. And then again. As far as Tim was concerned the fault laid with Tony as much as it did with his father. He sure as heck wasn't suicidal enough to take it out on Gibbs though.

"Hey!" Tony cried in outrage and turned to face Tim and let him have a piece of his mind. Before he could say anything though Gibbs had swerved into the shoulder and stopped abruptly.

"Sit back Tony" Gibbs ordered as he placed the car in park. Gibbs then turned so he was facing his pouting youngest son. "I don't know what had gotten into you this morning Timothy but it stops now. If I have to pull this car over again there will be no trip to the museum tomorrow, is that understood?" His father asked impatiently.

"Yes" Tim gritted between his teeth. Here he was getting yelled at again but he really did not want their fieldtrip tomorrow to be cancelled. He had been looking forward to it all week.

"Yes, what?" Gibbs asked. Tim knew what his father wanted him to say, but he was still angry with him and while his mind was screaming at him to say it he just couldn't.

"Do we need to have a 'discussion' on your attitude right now Timothy?" Gibbs threatened as much as he asked.

Knowing from past experience his father would make good on the threat he willed himself to answer as politely as possible.

"No, Dad." Tim said softly.

"Then answer my question."

"Yes, sir. I understand."

"Good." Gibbs replied and pulled back onto the road.

Gibbs dropped Tony off first the high school that was across from the middle school. He told Tony he was going to take the bus home today and that he was expected to stay home with Tim at least until he got back from work. Then he and Tim proceeded to the middle school where he parked and got out and Tim did the same.

They walked to the art room which was conveniently Tim's first class of the day. No one was in there except for Mr. Taft since there was still fifteen minutes before class started.

"Agent Gibbs, good to see you again!" The man said cheerfully as he shook the agent's hand. "Morning Tim" Mr. Taft addressed his student. "What can I do for you?" The teacher asked even though he likely knew the reason.

"Tim here told me what happened and he has something he would like to say to you" Gibbs said as he gave his son a pointed look.

"I'm sorry that I didn't turn my project in" Tim said as he looked Mr. Taft in the eyes.

"And?" Gibbs prodded. When Tim's gaze moved to his and he saw the confusion there Gibbs explained further. "You lied to Mr. Taft Tim" Gibbs said quietly. Tim knew in the eyes of his father that withholding information was the same as telling a blatant lie. While he disagreed about it, it was not something he wanted to discuss right here and now.

"I'm sorry I hid my bowl from you and then lied about turning it in." Tim finished.

Mr. Taft had pulled Tim's finished bowl from off the shelf before addressing the boy.

"Thank you for apologizing Tim. I am sure that was already dealt with." Mr. Taft said as gave a knowing glance to Gibbs. Tim's face flushed red in embarrassment. "As it is your first offense I am going to give you your full credit. This was good work Tim and I gave you a B. I know that's not what you want to hear, but you have to understand that you did fine work here. Like I have been telling you, art isn't about perfection Tim." He said kindly to Tim. He knew how hard the teen had worked on this.

"You know the sad part about this Tim?" he asked. Tim shook his head in confusion. "If you would have asked me for help, this would not have turned out lopsided." Tim looked up at his teacher. "I can easily see the mistake you made and with a simple technique change this would have turned out as something you wanted it to be. I am here to help you Timothy, all you need to do is ask." His teacher said softly. He knew how much Tim hated to struggle and how hard it was for him to ask for help.

"I know" Tim murmured softly. He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid that he did not even think to ask for help. How many times had his father and teachers told him that was his biggest fault? Everything just came to him so easily academically speaking that when he hit a bump he did not know how to handle it well.

"Tim, why don't you go put your backpack in your locker?" Gibbs asked as he rested a hand on his shoulder. Tim immediately looked up at his father. He knew his father wanted to talk to his teacher alone and that made him nervous. There was no way out so he did as his father asked.

"Tim, Tony will be home half an hour after you are and he's in charge. I want your chores done by the time I get home okay?" Tim nodded and his father gave him a kiss on the head before Tim left the room.

"Something on your mind Agent Gibbs?" Mr. Taft asked kindly once the door shut behind Tim.

"Thank you for doing so well with Tim. I know this isn't his favorite class but he only has good things to say about you."

"Tim's a great kid. I know art isn't his thing, but he works harder than anyone else in the class. You should be proud of him."

Gibbs already knew everything Mr. Taft has said was true but it felt good when other's recognized it as well. Gibbs smiled as he responded. "I know, I am very proud of him. That being said, Tim really does need to learn to ask for help. It's been a long process we have been working on, so next week I want to call and make sure he is actually doing so."

After exchanging a few pleasantries and setting up a time to call for next week Gibbs left for work.

^^^NCIS^^^

**A/N **What an awful place to end. I just wanted to get something posted. I have the plot laid out in my mind, I just have to get it written. There is way too much in my life right now for that to happen. So I lied, there will be several more chapters. Bonus, there will be a scene at the museum with Gibbs and Tim that is fluffy goodness where Tim in not in trouble, because overall he is a good kid. It is just more fun writing about when he is in trouble =)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **This chapter is still about Tim and Tony being in trouble. Lots of Tim angst =( The next one will be Tony in trouble and the one after that the Museum Day where there will be happiness and cuteness =) Thanks for reading!

**Oops! **Thank you kindly for telling me this was in the wrong story! I hope that is why you were confused "guest", if not, please comment on why further. Don't I feel silly! ;)

^^^NCIS^^^

Just as his father said Tony came home half an hour after he did. Whenever Tim was home alone he cherished his time. Tim was more than mature enough to stay home alone but because of the dangers and unpredictability of Gibb's job he was not given the opportunity much. So when Tony came home and started pestering Tim he was not very happy about it to say the least.

"Have you cleaned your room already?" Tony asked as he hovered above Tim who was laying on the couch play his DS.

"Nope." Tim said not bothering to look up from his game.

"Have you at least started supper?" He asked.

"No." Tim said suspiciously.

"Then put that away. Dad's not gunna be happy if he comes home and sees you've been playing that before you finished your chores." Tony said.

"Why do you care? I'll get to it before he comes home." Tim asked as he paused his game and glared at his older brother.

"It's my butt on the line too Tim. You know I'll get in trouble if you don't do what you're supposed to. Dad's rule, not mine." Tony told him impatiently.

"Screw you, I'm going upstairs." Tim said insolently. He stood from the couch and was about to head upstairs but before he could take a step Tony's hand laid a heavy swat on Tim's backside.

"What the hell Tony! You hit me!" He cried in outrage.

"I gave you a well-deserved swat. I suggest you go upstairs before I decide you need more." Tony ordered much more confidently than he felt. He had no idea how his father would react to that. He had explicit instructions to call him if Tim was acting up, and even had the authority to send him upstairs, but Tony had never smacked him like that.

The unpredictability of what Tony might do had Tim running up the stairs as quickly as he could. There was no way he wanted more of that. He slammed his door before throwing himself on his bed with a sob.

Tim was having a no-good, very bad day. Mr. Taft told him what he and his father had talked about and it upset him that his father could not trust him. And then Michael was being mean to him again and then to top it off he had forgotten his homework on his desk in his room. And even though his math teacher knew he completed it, he was not willing to accept late work because this was the third time this month that had happened.

But worst of all was knowing that his father was going to come home and be upset with him, not Tony. Tim knew the rule was no electronics before his chores were done but Tim had plenty of time until their dad was supposed to come home. And who was Tony to come and tell him what to do? He was always breaking rules and Tim never ratted him out. With these angry thoughts running through his mind he did not hear the garage door opening as his father parked the car.

^^^NCIS^^^

"Hey Dad." Tony said nervously as his father entered the house. Immediately Gibbs was on high alert with how tense his oldest was.

"What's wrong Tony?" Gibbs asked gently but with firmness behind it.

Tony looked at his feet before answering with a quiet, "I gave Tim a smack".

Gibbs took the three steps towards Tony and firmly lifted his chin with his finger. "You hit your brother?" Gibbs asked angrily.

"What?!" Tony yelled. "No! I spanked him!" Tony backpedaled.

Gibbs anger turned into a mixture of confusion and amusement at Tony's reaction.

"Why?" His father asked.

Tony hesitated. He knew his father expected him to tell him the truth but no matter how annoying Tim was being, he was still his brother and did not want to rat him out.

"Tony?"

"I came home and he was on his DS and didn't want to do his chores. I told him to put it away and he wouldn't listen and then he swore at me…And then it just kinda happened. I am sorry Dad! I feel really bad and won't do it again, I promise!" Tony said earnestly hoping to prevent his own punishment.

Gibbs sighed before answering. "Tony, you aren't in trouble. I don't blame you for what you did. Tim knows the rules and that they apply even when I am not home. More than that though, he knows you are in charge when I am gone. He sure as hell would have got more than that if it were me. Next time give me a call though, okay?"

"Yes sir" Tony said with a sigh of relief.

Gibbs sighed once more before walking up the stairs to deal with his youngest.

^^^NCIS^^^

Gibbs knocked on Tim's door twice.

"Go away!" Tim yelled from his bed thinking it was Tony.

"Not going to happen Tim" Gibbs said as he walked into his sons room. He saw Tim was laying on his bed with his back to the door.

"I don't want to talk to you" Tim told his father angrily. He just wanted to be alone. Apparently no one cared what he wanted though.

"To bad. We're going to talk. Look at me Tim." Gibbs ordered.

Realizing his backside was in the line of fire the way he was facing Tim flopped over so he was looking at his dad but he did not sit up. Gibbs was surprised to see Tim had been crying. Clearly it was not out of remorse.

"Are you not going to sit up?" Gibbs asked as he sat on Tim's desk chair. Tim shook his head in the negative.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Gibbs asked. Again Tim shook his head.

"Okay." Gibbs said as he stood up. "Then this." Gibbs held up the DS "is mine until this time tomorrow." He gave Tim a moment to comment but he didn't. "You can stay up here until you are ready to talk Tim. This is not how I hoped my night would have gone Timmy. I was hoping I could have spent the night with my two boys but that decision is up to you." And with that Gibbs left and shut the door behind him.

The minute his father shut the door hot tears rolled down Tim's cheek. This is not how Tim thought his night was going to go either. He wanted to go downstairs and talk to his dad so he could put this whole thing behind him, but the truth was that he was still so incredibly angry.

Once his tears dried so did his sadness. It was instead replaced with fiery resentment. His dad had no right to take his DS. He had not even given him a reason for it! With that thought in mind he ran down the stairs to find his father. Gibbs was in the kitchen making supper. He turned from the stove once he heard Tim's footsteps.

"I want to talk." Tim said irritably. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the tone, but Tim ignored it. "I want my DS." He continued in the same petulant tone.

"I told you that you will get it back tomorrow Tim. Now if you don't want to talk nicely you can head back upstairs." With that said Gibbs turned back to the stove thinking Tim would do as ordered.

Tim's gaze looked up to the top of the fridge where confiscated toys were put since he was a toddler. Tim eyed the prize and he grabbed the stepstool from the door and used it to grab the game. Gibbs tuned back around at the scrapping noise and saw Tim standing on the stool with a smug look on his face as he eagerly held the DS. The expression quickly dropped when he saw Gibbs face.

Gibbs easily scooped Tim off the stool and carried him to the dining room and sat down and pulled Tim over his lap. Tim didn't even try to fight it. He knew exactly what he had done to warrant this. Thirteen heavy swats later and Tim was a crying mess. Gibbs who was still angry at the blatant disrespect had no words of sympathy for his youngest son.

"That's strike two Timothy. One more and we will be staying home tomorrow. Oh, your DS is now mine until this time next Friday. Now go upstairs and I will call you for supper." Gibbs said as he stood up and returned the chair to its rightful place.

"I HATE YOU! And I hate Tony! I am NEVER talking to either of you ever again!" Tim screamed as tears continued to stream down his face. He ran up the stairs still muttering angry words before he slammed his door. Gibbs sighed. He had no idea why Tim was behaving like this. He was not going to punish Tim for the door slamming because Tim had clearly reached a point of complete loss of control. It worried the father as Tim was always so level headed and very rarely lost control. Instead Gibbs continued to cook supper and allowed time for Tim to cool off. Once the roast was back in the oven Gibbs went down to the basement to clear his head.

^^^NCIS^^^

For the first ten minutes Tim was in his room he allowed his anger to consume him. He ripped his homework from the previous night up and when that did not calm him any he started throwing books on the floor. When he threw his photo album on the floor it opened to a page with a picture of him, Tony and his dad fishing when they had went to visit their grandfather. Tim took the photo out and ripped it in two.

Once his mind connected with the actions he just committed Tim's anger left him as quickly as it had come. As he held the two halves of the photos the words he had yelled at his dad ran through his mind. He had been so furious at his dad and Tony, and he still was, but the guilt he felt for yelling those hurtful words caused a physical ache in his stomach. He knew he had to fix this now.

With the thoughts of guilt running through his mind Tim walked to the top of the basement stairs and called down to his father.

"Dad?" He asked hesitantly not sure if his dad would want to talk to him.

"Yeah Tim?" His dad returned with no trace of anger in his voice.

"May I come down please? I would like to talk" Tim told him much more politely than he had earlier. He did not dare go down without his dad's permission. Even Tony who was older than Tim was not allowed down there by himself. It was a rule that both Tim and Tony learned not to break at a young age. It was a rule they only had to break once to realize not to do it again.

"Give me a minute and I will be right up. I need to check on the roast anyways." Gibbs called from the bottom of the steps. Tim nodded before going to stand next to the island. Tim blushed as he put the step stool back. He looked up and saw the DS was not on top of the fridge anymore. That meant his dad must have hid it in the basement where Tim could not get to it.

"Tim?" Gibbs questioned as Tim continued to stand in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh" Tim said realizing what he was doing. He then took a step back and allowed his father to work in the kitchen. Once he was done Gibbs gently lead Tim to the living room. Gibbs took a seat on the couch and motioned for Tim to do the same. Tim shook his head and instead opted for standing in front of front of his father.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Tim whispered quietly to Gibbs knee.

His father placed a gentle finger under the boys chin before lifting it to look him in the eyes.

"I know" Gibbs said gently.

"I am really sorry! I don't hate you!" He repeated earnestly.

"Timmy, I know. I know you didn't mean it." Gibbs reassured him.

"Daddy, I'm sorry!" He said once more as tears trickled down his cheek. Seeing words weren't getting through to Tim Gibbs enveloped him in a hug. Tim didn't resist. He allowed the strong embrace to soothe him.

"What's gotten into you today Tim?" Gibbs asked not letting Tim go. Tim tensed. He was willing to apologize but did not want to talk about the earlier events.

"Tim, we need to talk about this" Gibbs said as he pulled Tim away from him.

"It's Tony's fault!" Tim shouted.

Gibbs shook his head. "Tell me why you think this is your brother's fault?"

"He never gets in trouble." Tim pouted.

"So because Tony wasn't causing trouble you thought you would?" Gibbs asked with disbelief.

"No" Tim shook his head. "But he shoved me this morning and you didn't even say anything!" He cried out in hurt.

Gibbs thought back on the morning and had no recollection of Tony doing such a thing. It must have happened when he wasn't looking.

"Tim, I have no idea what you are talking about. When did he shove you?"

"As I was coming down the stairs. He ran into me and then called me a pipsqueak." Tim said clearly not having any reservations about ratting out his brother. "And then he didn't even get scolded! But when I kicked the seat I got yelled at." Tim pouted.

"If you would have come to me at the time I would have said something Tim. I can't do anything about it if I don't know it happened." His father told him.

"Well you didn't say anything to him in the car. He said mean things then too." Tim argued as he crossed his arms. His dad might have had a point about the stair happenings but he wouldn't be able to refute what happened in the car.

"Tim, if you recall, I told you both to knock it off. Tony chose to listen and you didn't which is why you got scolded and he didn't" Gibbs said, unwilling to let Tim keep up with sulking over his own actions that warranted reprimand.

"He called me short and was making fun of me before you got to the car about it."

Gibbs sighed and placed a tender hand on his son's cheek in sympathy before replying.

"Tim, you are short for your age kiddo. That's not something anyone should be making fun of you for and I will talk to Tony about it. And I know he takes his teasing to far sometimes but you need to bring it up to me. We've been over this before Timmy, you don't have to do everything yourself." Gibbs said softly. "And I know you want to sit in the front Tim, but until you are tall enough and heavy enough that is not going to happen. I won't risk you getting hurt just because of your wants. You can hate me for it all you want but it won't change my mind Tim."

Tim nodded. He guessed he could see his father's side of it. He knew it was unsafe to sit in the front with how light he was but it didn't stop him from being mad about it. He had already skipped a grade and it was bad enough being the youngest in his class, but adding on that he was short for his age just brought it to a whole other level. Ducky had promised he would hit a growth spurt eventually but eventually was too far away for Tim's liking.

But the mention of Tim needing to ask for help brought up the whole issue of art class again. Gibbs could see the anger rising in Tim and knew something was up.

"Something else on your mind Tim?" Gibbs asked neutrally.

"Nope." Tim said clamming up.

The hand again returned softly to Tim cheek and gave a gentle rub.

"None of this now Timmy. We have been having a very nice conversation and I want to get everything on the table now so we can move on." Gibbs said as his hand moved to run up and down Tim's arms in a soothing manner.

"I thought we had!" Tim yelled as traitorous tears fell down his face. He wiped at them angrily.

"Timothy, there is no need to yell at me. If that's how this conversation is going to go you can just go upstairs now." His father warned softly.

"That's what you want isn't it!" Tim said loudly but not yelling this time. "That's why you've been threatening to take the trip away tomorrow. You don't want to go to the museum and you are coming up with reasons not to go!" Tim responded and by the end of his tirade he was all out bawling.

Recognizing a redirection when he saw it Gibbs didn't let Tim get off course.

"Tim, what's really bothering you?" He said sternly.

"You punished me already last night but you are still going to check in with Mr. Taft. You don't trust me!" Tim blubbered out.

Gibbs once again swooped Tim into a hug and allowed his son to cry as he felt his shirt becoming wet. So many tears had been shed in the last two days but now that got to the root of the matter Gibbs was hopeful for a better weekend.

"Oh Tim, that's not true at all. I know you will turn your assignments in. I trust you to do that. What I don't think you will do is ask for help. Timmy, I know you this is a punishment, but it's not. I want for you to be able to ask for help when you need it. Tim, you don't have to be perfect. That's why I am checking in with Mr. Taft. It is my duty as a parent to make sure you are learning how to become the best person you can be and part of that for you Timmy is learning to accept you aren't perfect." Gibbs said and the hand running up and down the boy's back never stopped.

He felt Tim nod and hoped Tim would let the issue drop. He knew Tim wouldn't accept his advice overnight but was hopeful the boy would learn. If nothing else he hoped that since they addressed the issue that Tim would no longer be so angry about it.

"And about not wanting to go to the museum tomorrow Tim" Gibbs said as he pulled Tim from his grasp "You are correct. I don't want to spend my Saturday off at a Science Museum. But I want to spend it with you. I know how much you love it and I want to go because you want to go." Gibbs said looking his son in the eye.

Tim beamed in response. He loved the fact that his dad was willing to do this for him. He knew Gibbs and Tony were not much into museums but he loved that they would set that aside for him. Now that Tim was no longer angry with his father he initiated a hug and sat in his lap.

"Thank you Daddy" Tim said as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Gibbs smiled back. He was enjoying the fact that his son was no longer upset. He meant what he had told Tim and he was looking forward to their trip the next day.

After several minutes of snuggling together the kitchen timer went off indicating the roast was ready.

"Time to get up Tim" Gibbs said as he patted Tim's hip. His youngest son just shook his head. "No?" Again Tim shook his head. "So we should just let supper burn then?" Gibbs asked playfully. A nod. "That won't do" He replied as his fingers brushed against Tim's sensitive sides eliciting squeals of laughter. Gibbs continued to tickle his son until he was pleading with him to stop as he was barely able to breathe. Gibbs laughed at the sound of Tim's laughter that had been absent for so many days. Relenting at last, Gibbs stood and went to finish dinner before ordering Tim to set the table.

^^^NCIS^^^

**A/N ** I don't know if I made this clear or not but Tim has been struggling for a while now with his emotions. Yay! Timmy is a happy boy again! The museum trip should be fun! Up next, Tony in Trouble =)


End file.
